midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ideas for Updating Pages
I am thinking of some ideas that could be implemented to help update the site a bit. Ideas for use on pages. Feel free to comment on these and add additional ideas. I couldn't think of a single place to discuss these, so the forums seem like a good place. 1. Spoiler Alerts: In talking to one person over at Crydee.net, they mentioned spoiler information. Now, it would take a lot of work for someone to go through this site and really understand an entire book, but if someone were to look up a character or location, they could inadvertantly spoil something for themselves. So the idea is to build an image tag and tie it into a template. Then, when building character pages, we could have basic bio descriptions like name, family, hometown, & appearance. Then we have the history section of the page. The template would be inserted at this point. By default, when a visitor opens a page, they would see the intro, the bio, then some kind of spoiler tag, then maybe some other non-spoiler info like which books that character appears in. The entire history section, which is where the spoilers would be, would be hidden until the user clicked on the spoiler tag, at which point the entire hidden text would appear. For an example, check out Dragon Age Origins - Alistair Spoiler Example Easier to just put a reminder that reading the site may give away details on the front page. 2.Appearances: 'MoffRebus got me on to adding an "Appearances" section to mark which books a character appears in or is mentioned in. While we are both engaged in this, I'm adding this so that anyone else who is looking to help update the pages can also try to do this. 3.'References: The appearances idea works well for characters, but what about creatures, locations, concepts? We can add info left and right, but it helps others to see where that came from. Considering the variety that shows up in different editions or languages, info might appear on different pages so documenting pages might be hard. But documenting which book, or even which chapter in a book that a topic comes from can be useful. This leads into #4... 4.Book Categories: I am putting together some category pages for books. Every time something is mentioned in a book and information can be added to this site, we add a category tag for that book (I wish I had thought of this BEFORE I started rereading the books). This ties in to documenting which books the info for this site comes from. Obviously, characters like Pug would be in almost every book, so that means a lot of category tags. Then, by going to that category page, you can see a listing of all items on the site that are referenced in that book. Those are the ideas I had right now. Thoughts anyone?TripCyclone 21:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *I am with you on the first three, but I must reiterate my opposition for #4. I personally think it is messy and not quite right to use categories for "referencing" - because it ends up mixing IU and OOU information. Appearances and References are ok for character pages, and if someone wants characters are in "Magician", they can check the page for that novel. Documenting where the info comes from is a job for reference tags (see Lyam I for instance), and appearances listings, coupled with "1st appearance", "1st mention", and "Mentioned Only" templates (still intending to port these over). I just really would strongly warn against the OOU novel categories as, for one, people like Pug will end up with way too many categories, and B) Again, we're mixing IU and OOU information which leads to all sorts of category confusion down the line. QuentinGeorge 05:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC)